


The Power of Voodoo

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, M/M, Person of Color James Potter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Religion, Revenge, Secret Admirer, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: When Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, and Annika are in the wrong place at the wrong time, they get caught in the middle of a marauder's prank. The girls come up with an idea to get back at them through an old practice Annika's mother taught her;Voodoo





	The Power of Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Annika Quirke is pronounced On-ah-kah Quirky.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! First fanfic with my OCS Dawn and Annika! They're my favorites!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!

Lily and her friends walked down a hallway in the dungeon's to head to potions class. The hallway was quiet as the four ladies made there way to the class room.

"Have you run into Potter today Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Not today, thank god!" Lily laughed.

"The poor boy tries so hard." Annika smiled, adjusting her Canary yellow and black scarf to protect her from the draft that whooshed passed them.

"He's gotta have to try a lot harder to meet Lily's standards." Dorcas nudged Annika.

"Hey! I deserve nothing more than the best! There's nothing wrong with high standards!" Lily retorted.

"I wish I had half of your confidence Lily." Annika smiled.

At the very end of the long hallway Sirius Black and James Potter listen to the indistinct chatter. Confident in his pranking skills James opted to leave the Marauder's Map in the dorm. They were 100% sure the voices came from a laughing group of slytherins.

"Ready Pads?" James Asked.

"Ready Prongs."

The girls laughed amongst themselves.

 One of the last was very distinct and familiar to James.

"Oh shit! Lily!"

But it was too late.

After a few steps there was a loud click.

"What the-?" Marlene was cut off by an explosion of sludge that fell from the ceiling, covering half the hallway and the four students.

Sirius and James quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They jump to the portrait Breathing heavily

"Oh no! Oh no!" James begin to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong guys?" Remus asked standing up to help James.

"We messed up Moony!" James said.

"We messed up bad!"

"How the hell could you mess up?! What did you do?!" Remus asked.

The portrait opened quickly and in came Lily, Marlene, Dorcas  and Annika, covered in black sludge.

"Potter!" Lily yelled.

The mushy haired boy ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and put his best locking spells on the door.

"I take it we've discovered one culprit." Marlene said angrily trying to comb some of the sludge out with her fingers.

"And which of you lot helped him?!" Lily demanded.

"I know you're upset and we're sorry." Sirius very cautiously approached the girls.

Annika appeared to be holding back tears.

"What the hell were you trying to achieve?!" Dorcas yelled.

"It wasn't meant for you it was meant for someone else. You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sirius spoke calmly, hands held up in surrender.

"Oh, so now it's our fault?!" Lily said.

"Yes! No! Shit!" Sirius brow furrowed in his confusion and panic.

Annika begin to sniffle. Her beautiful black braids with yellow ribbons weaved into them recovered in the nasty substance.

"My mother braids these for me you know." She sniffed quietly.

"Once a year we sit down and she braids my hair. She tells me stories we talk and laugh." Her voice was sad and quiet.

"She can't use magic you know she does it the Muggle way." Tears fell down her beautiful ebony face.

Marlene and Dorcas walked over attempted to console her.

"It's okay Annika." Marlene reassured.

"We can clean it up; it'll be fine."

"Bu-but, the ribbon's all stained and crusty." She stuttered.

"We'll fix it Annika. Don't worry." Dorcas gave her a small smile as she padded the sad girl on the back.

The girls went to their room to clean up.

For the rest of the day Sirius and James thought of ways to try to make it up to them but none of their ideas seemed good enough.

A few weeks had passed after the incedint and the boys still had no clue what to do. Apologizing profusely simply got angry glares from Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily. Annika responded a little better with a 'It's okay. Accidents happen.' Yet the boys were still very sorry.

One day in the courtyard the girls were sitting on the concrete benches in the middle. Annika walked up to the group with a box.

"I got you guys something! I hope you like them!" She said.

 "Annika! How sweet!" Lily cheered.  
  
Annika sat down the box and pulled out three felt dolls. Each doll looked like one of her friends.  
  
"Oh wow! This is super neat!" Dorcas examined her brown haired doll.  
  
"They're Voodoo dolls!" Annika said.  
  
"They're not bound to you yet, but if you twist a straned of your hair into the stitching, it will be. If you take good care of her, dress her, talk to her, and treat her well, it will bring you good luck!"  
  
"Where's yours?" Lily asked  
  
Annika shrugged.  
  
"It's bad luck to make one of yourself... I have always wanted one but I was afraid I wouldn't take care of it well enough. Anyway! I made these too!"  
  
She reached into the box again and pulled out some little clothes.  
  
The girls talked and laughed while playing with their dolls when the Marauders made their way to the court yard.  
  
"What cha got der Evans?" James asked, trying to hide his fear.  
  
He'd knew he fucked up and was now preparing for the consequences.  
  
"Won't you like to know Potter!" She snubbed.  
  
Marlene and Dorcas shot the boys dirty looks.  
  
"Those are those voodoo doll things!" Peter realized.  
  
"A who what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You bound them to a person. After that what you do to the doll affects the person physical." Remus explained.  
  
"It doesn't really work... Does it?" James asked.  
  
"We haven't bound them yet!" Dorcas said to the girls.  
  
They all three gently pulled a strand of hair and wove it into the stitching of the dolls.

Sirius flicked his wand at the dolls.

Sirius scoffed. "They don't have any magic. They can't do anything." 

"They won't Pads. Voodoo is a muggle practice."

Dorcas pinched the arm of Marlene's blonde doll while Marlene was turned to the boys.

"Ow!"

Dorcas looked at her in shock.

"Sorry Mar." Dorcas said.  
  
"Wait! They work!" Marlene smiled at Dorcas.  
  
"No way!" James reached for Lily's.  
  
"Let me see." James's curiosity over shadowed his fear for a moment.  
  
There had to be magic in these things.  
  
"Hands off Potter! Get your own!"  
  
James jumped back and lowered his head.  
  
Annika gave a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"Funny you would say that Lily."  
  
She reached into the box once again, pulling out four more dolls. These, however, had quite an accurate likeness to each Marauder.  
  
"I made these too! I figured I'd keep them with me. Don't worry though! I'll take good care of them."  
  
Peter scoffed, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"But they're not bound to us! We're sure as hell not going to- Ow!"  
  
Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas snuck behind the four boys and pulled a hair from there heads. Sirius quickly swiped at Marlene's hair.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm gonna just let you pluck my gorgeous locks!" He smiled triumphantly until he felt a small pinch on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't have to Black! You shed like a dog!" Dorcas waved the strand of hair at him.  
  
"Damn it!" He quietly cursed.  
  
The girls carefully wond the hairs into the stitching of each doll, leaving to boys rubbing their heads.  
  
"They'll be safe with me. I don't believe in using them for evil." She smiled at the dolls and placed them back in the box and closed the lid.  
  
A shiver shot through the boys' spines, as if they were now surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Please tell me you felt that." Sirius whispered in James's ear.  
  
"'Fraid so mate... 'Fraid so." They stared at the box with worried looks.  
  
What have we done now.  
  
"There's no way those things really work! They have no magic! Like at all!" James paced the dorm.  
  
Peter took a bite of his nails, a strange habit he tried to quit. As the nail bent between his teeth he pulled away and quickly stopped himself.  
  
"Maybe we should just lay low. They obviously do something. We all felt that chill right?" Remus suggested. He was just as worried as they were.  
  
Peter and Sirius agreed.  
  
"No!" James protested. "There is no way she has that kind of power over us! Besides, this kind of thing is very bad. No way sweet little Annika Quirke would risk detention." James pointed out.  
  
"No way someone will ever control me like that!"  
  
"And yet you plan to marry Evans." Sirius quipped, not looking up from his ancient runes text book.  
  
The rest of the boys laughed as James glared at them.  
  
"Pads! How can you study at a time like this?!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel the need to." He turned the page and kept reading.  
  
"Well I'm gonna fix this." James nabbed his silvery cloak from his trunk. "Who's with me!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Peter eventually sighed and raised his hand.  
  
"Alright! That Cajun princess is going down!"  
  
"Haitian." Remus said quietly.  
"She's Haitian not Cajun."  
  
"Same difference." James waved.  
  
"Nope. Two totally different places." Remus added.  
  
"That's actually kinda racist Prongs. How would you like it if some said India and... What's similar to India?" Peter asked Remus.  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
"Fine! Were ever she's from, little miss perfect is gonna get it!" James said, still mad.  
  
"And I'm not a racist... I'm just angry OK..." He mumbled.  
  
Late that night Peter and James snuck through the halls of the castle to the Hufflepuff common room entrance.Peter hand to shush James the whole time, as he continued to whisper examples of how he's not a racist.  
  
Once there, James took off the cloak and his it away. No one in the school knew about the cloak except for the Marauders. They intended to keep it that way.

  
Earlier, James had convinced a fourth year, Joan Marcus, to help them by taking Peter and James's dolls from Annika's room. Joan had a crush on Peter and James promised to convince Peter to tutor her so she could just be around him.  
  
The portrait swung open and Joan reached out, handing a small satchel to James.  
  
James thanked her and she smiled at Peter.  
  
"Tomorrow? At two in the library? Is that OK with you?" She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" James nudged Peter's said with his elbow.  
  
"Ow! Uh, yeah, sure." He whispered rubbing his sighed.  
  
She winked at him as she shut the portrait.  
  
Thank god the man was a heavy sleeper.

The two took the dolls and snuck back to their room.  
  
"What was that about?!" Peter whispered angrily. "Did you whore me out?!"  
  
With a mischievous smile James mimed 'a little'.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, students at playing wizard chess and doing homework. Due to it being the weekend the students seem to have quite a lot of free time. Most of them opting to study in the quiet library, Dorcas, Lily, and the Marauders we're the only ones occupying the common room at that time.  
  
The fat lady's portrait slowly opened and an angry Annika stomped in, followed by Marlene who was holding Annika's doll box.  
  
"Where are they?!" Annika growled.  
  
Everyone looked up at her in shock, some of them jumping from fright.  
  
"Do you even realize how messed up it is to have these?! It's kinda creepy." James stood up and walked up to her.  
  
"Wait the?! Did you grab mine too?! I told you to leave mine out of this!" Peter yelled.  
  
James and Annika ignored him.  
  
"You don't know what you're messing with! I'm using them to help you!" She said to James.  
  
"Pffft! And how would that be?!" James rolled his eyes.  
  
Annika unclenched her fists and took on a calm expression.  
  
"Peter," she started. "How's your nail biting habit?"  
  
Peter stared in shock.  
  
"Better. Every time I bite then I feel like I get a mouth full of... Cotton."  
  
James froze.  
  
"Yours has on tiny gloves..." He turned to Peter, his tone lower know.  
  
"How's your studies Sirius?" She asked.  
  
He sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I feel more motivated to study I guess so... Good."  
  
"Yours was sitting on my open ancient runes text book. That was the one you struggled with right?"  
  
Sirius nodded wide eyed from his spot on the couch, next to Remus.  
  
"See!" She looked to James. "I'm helping! I would never use voodoo for bad."  
  
James turned to her, his face stern.  
  
"It's still not OK! It's against our will! That's bad on it's own!"  
  
She look at him with a calm face. Her and Marlene sat on the carpet in the middle of the roomMarlene open the box and pulled out Sirius's Annika reached in and pulled out Remus's. The two girls smiled at one another  and begin to use the dolls as puppets.  
  
"Oh Sirius I really wish that James would listen to her." Annika gave Remus a very low voice. "He obviously has no idea what he's messing with."  
  
"Yes! Of course Remus." Marlene used a very high pitched voice. "But you know James never listens to reason."  
  
Remus chuckled at the voices.  
  
"I don't sound like that!" Sirius protested, but still chuckling a little.  
  
"She's not causing any harm." Doll Remus continued.  
  
"Yes perhaps she could use her powers to help with something I've been struggling with." Doll Sirius turned away dramatically.  
  
"What are you saying Sirius?" Doll Remus took a step forward in concern.  
  
"Isn't it obvious! I'm in love with you!" Doll Sirius's arms flailed as he turned back to Remus.  
  
Laughter came from everyone except James, who was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Annika took a moment to caught her breath before she continued.  
  
"Sirius... I... Didn't know..."  
  
"Can't you see! The way I'm shy around you. I actually listen to you. When you're not looking... I can't help but stare."  
  
Sirius nervously laughed along with the others.  
  
"Sirius... I love you too..."  
  
"Kiss me you fool!"  
  
 Laughter erupted through the room until Annika pushed Doll Remus's face against Sirius's doll's.  
  
Annika turned and looked at Remus with an evil smile.  
  
The laughter died down as Remus seemed to be pushed to the back of the couch. His hand flew to his chest as if the wind had been knock out of him.  
  
"You OK mate?" Sirius asked  
  
Remus turned, breathless, lips parted, glazing lovingly into the other's eyes. Without warning, he melded their lips together, grabbing Sirius's face and pulling him on top of him. Sirius's eyes flew open in shock, his open mouth being ravished by Remus's lips.  
  
The whole room went silent.  
  
Marlene laughed and twisted the doll's head to make it look like they were snogging.  
  
At that, Sirius began to kiss back, with the addition of his tongue, and straddled Remus probably. Annika's jaw dropped at the sight.

Sirius ran his hand down Remus's body and squeezed his thigh.

"OK. That's enough of that." She said laughing.

They pulled the dolls away.

The boys broke up, both screaming with fear. They were both breathing heavy and quickly backed away from each other.  
  
"Prongs..." Remus turned, eyes wide.  
  
"Give her the damn dolls!"  
  
James narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he thought.  
  
"Hmmmmm... I still don't buy it."  
  
"We could go again." Using a high squeaky voice Marlene held Sirius's doll in front of her face.  
  
"No!" Sirius and Remus yelled in unison.  
  
James groaned. "Fine! I'll get the dumb dolls." He went upstairs to retrieve them.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at one another, faces beet red.  
  
"I'm going to the library." Remus quickly packed up and started for the exit.  
  
"I'm going... Anywhere else." With that Sirius left.  
  
The boys left an awkward silence in their wake.

 °°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

"There as got to be something here on Voodoo." James said. He went to the library with Remus, Sirius, and Peter the day after the incident in the common room.

"Or you know, drop it." Remus suggested angrily.

"I would prefer not being forced to snog Pads again."

"Yeah." Sirius piped up nervously.

James rolled his eyes and made his was to the library's box of call cards.

"Accio voodoo!" he waved is wand at the box.

Three cards popped up, looking at each other questioningly and then to James.

"All of you please." He held out his hand and the three cards stacked themselves on top of one another.

"Moony, Pads, you take Voodoo Shamanism and other frauds. Peter you get Who do Voodoo. I'll take Voodoo: Muggle's Magic." James passed out the cards to his friends.

"All of these seem rather objective don't you think?" Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. 

Sirius Shrugged in response.

All of the books were easily found except for James's Voodoo: Muggle's Magic. He scanned the shelve up and down for the book.

Nothing.

James pulls the call card out of his robes. "Where are you?"

The card slid from his hand and zoomed to the back of the library, spinning above the head of the student reading the book.

Dawn Bashir was taking notes from the book. She was so engrossed in its content, she didn't notice the card spinning above her.

James knew Dawn from quidditch. She was Raven Claw's beater. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her pale lavender eyes complimenting her pale skin. Dawn had always been shy but smart, common traits for a Raven Claw. However, she seemed to be a totally different person on the quidditch pitch.

She was out going, funny, and great to be around when in her element. Any other time however, she was as ordinary as they come.

"Hey Dawn!" James greeted with a smile.

She looked up at him startled. A faint smile grew on her face.

"Hey James." Looked back down at her book after greeting him.

"What cha doing." James quietly stood in front of her table.

"Research." She said quickly.

"Oh... Are you almost finished with that book?" He asked as politely as possible.

She looked up at him quickly, seeming anxious and neverous.

She relaxed a little before she spoke.

"Oh! Uh... Yeah... Just uh... Give me a moment." She quickly scribbled something down, packed up her things and walked quickly passed an approaching Sirius and Remus.

"What was that about?" Sirius ask, pointing back at the fleeting student.

"She's a Raven Claw. Aren't they all like that?" Peter asked standing next to the Remus.

"Never mind that." James quickly sat down in front of the book and began flipping through the pages.

"There's no specifics." Remus sad after a hour of searching through the books.

"They're all just about how fake it is." Sirius pointed out.

"There as got to be something! I won't let her win!" James fussed.

"Ask her." Remus said sternly.

"If it bothers you so much, tell her to stop. She's just upset and you're not making it any better."

James stared at the words in the book and sighed.

"You're right."

The boys walked to the common room. Lily, Annika, Marlene, and Medowes all sat on the couch doing work. Annika's doll box was by her feet.

"Annika?" James said calmly. She smiled up at him.

"I... I uh... Could you please stop using the dolls? They make me very uncomfortable."

She smiled. Remus nudged James with is elbow.

"Ow! And again... Sorry about the prank."

"It's OK." She said. "Apology accepted. This has gone on for long enough." She shifted and reached for the box.

Marlene snatched it from her hands.

"No! He mustn't know our secret!" She said dramatically.

She opened the box and pulled out doll James.

"Marlene stop!" Annika shouted.

Marlene sat the doll on a table and picked up a heavy text book, holding it over the doll. She lifted it above her head and dropped it loudly on the doll.

"Ahhhhh!!!" James screamed as he awaited a crushing feeling...

Nothing happened.

Marlene burst into laughter, Dorcas joining in with a snicker

"What the?" James' twitchy hands inspected his body.

"That wasn't funny Mar!" Lily said half heatedly.

"It kinda was." Dorcas smiled.

"Nothing happened!" James glared at the girls.

"Of course nothing happened." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"They're just dolls. We did this to get back at you guys."

James looked at Annika, who stared at the ground. Shame occupied her normally cheery face.

"It wasn't supposed to go that far." She said.

"I came here to tell you it was a prank. I'm sorry guys." Her voice was soft and low.

"But... But... Pete's nails!" James pointed to his friends.

"We figured out of all of you, Pete would be the one that wouldn't notice a tiny hex." Dorcas smirked.

"And Pads and Moony?!" James asked.

The room filled with silence.

"I was in on it." Remus broke shyly.

James turned in shock.

"I thought you would drop it, stupid thought though. You get carried away sometimes." Remus scratched the back of his neck.

No one really noticed the panic on Sirius's face before replacing it with a cool facade.

"I was in on it too." He said quickly.

James looked around the room at his friends.

There was a hurt silence that broke into hysterical laughter.

"You girls got me good!" James laughed.

"I bet my face was priceless!" The others smiled back at him.

They were forgiven.

"You get one Quirke." James smiled shaking her hand.

"I can't take all of the credit." She looked at the girls.

"Also it was my mother's idea. We practice Hatian Voodoo. These dolls are more European. We figured they'd work to spook you." She chuckled.

"Oh it did!" James laughed.

After all of the drama had been resolved, the girl went to bed, Peter and James snuck to the kitchen to get snacks, and Sirius a Remus went to the dorm the get ready for bed.

"I thought it was never going to stop." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah," Sirius pulled his shirt on over his head. "I was started to get worried she just wasn't going to tell him." he chuckled.

"Yeah. Thought she had him when we snogged though... I also didn't expect you to kiss me back." Remus added.

Sirius looked back at his friends bowed head.

"Had to make it believable didn't I? I was in on it you know?" Sirius smiled trying to hide his nervousness.

"No you weren't." Remus smiled back at him.

Sirius sallowed hard.

"I will attempt though. It was a pleasant surprise." He said, before crawling to the end of his bed and reached for the cord to the curtains of his four post.

"Good night Pads." He winked and closed the curtains.

Sirius grew a mischievous smile while staring at the closed curtains.

"If you wanna go again, just ask." He whispered more to himself than anyone. Praying Remus didn't really hear him.

            °°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

In the court yard the next day everyone sat out in the warm sun enjoying the nice weather.

Marlene talked to Lily as she braid Meadows's hair. Peter talked to James who gave a confused look to Remus and Sirius. 

"When did they get sooo... Close?"

Annika walked to the girls holding another box.

"Oh Merlin! No more boxes! My heart can't take it." James fell dramatically on to Peter.

Annika laughed. "No! Joan gave it to me this morning. She said it was in the common room and had my name in it." She smiled.

Jane's nudged Peter who, after being forced to tutor her, had grown quite fond of the fourth year.

Annika's box was wrapped in shiny paper with the lid wrapped separately and had a big yellow bow on it. She sat down and took off the lid and pulled out a note.

She opened it and swirls of pink and yellow rolled straight up, taking the shape of butterflies and bursting into fireworks!

The group of friends stared at the sight. Annika's face lit up. She turned to read the note.

"I tried hard to match your likeness. However, no form of magic could recreate your beauty. I know you always wanted one so I hope you like it.

-  _Your Secret Admirer_

SShe smiled. Her breath caught as she looked at the doll that sat in the box. It emulated Annika in its likeness. Its yellow sun dress had designs of flowers and butterflies around the edge.

Annika was so in awe of the doll, she didn't notice her friends shooting questioning looks at each other. All of them responded with a shake of their heads.

Remus caught a glimpse of something behind a pillar. Dark brown hair pushed into view by the breeze along with blue and copper robes.

Annika smiled lovingly at the doll, hugging it tight to her chest.

The on looker smiled and disappeared behind the pillar.

Dawn's smile grew heart warmed as her back slid down the hard stone.

"She likes it! She really likes it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Newly edited to fit into the 'Way To Make It Gay' fic... somewhere... Just put it where you think it makes sense :).


End file.
